


Я вижу тебя там

by pino_cchio



Series: Вознесение [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Trailer, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pino_cchio/pseuds/pino_cchio
Summary: Была идея: собрать в один отряд группу необыкновенных людей, чтобы вместе мы стали чем-то большим. И, когда понадобится, могли сразиться там, где другие бессильны.





	1. Интерлюдия 1

**Author's Note:**

> Вторая часть цикла "Вознесение".  
> Название глав — строчки стихтворения Уолта Уитмена "Тебе".
> 
> Всё это — Мстителям.  
> "Там, где другие бессильны".

— Ты как Спок Прайм из ребута Стартрека.   
— Старый?  
— Нет. Твой капитан Кирк давно мёртв, нет ни корабля, ни команды. Волей охеренно несчастливого случая ты попадаешь в межпространственную дыру, несколько лет торчишь на Дельта-Веге, и всё ради того, чтобы в конечном итоге наблюдать гибель собственной планеты. Судьба дразнит тебя молодым, живым капитаном Кирком, но вот беда — это другой Джим, в этом мире есть свой Спок, и путь на борт Энтерпрайз тебе заказан. И ты умираешь на Новом Вулкане, довольный тем, что всё сделал правильно, но в действительности — в действительности ненавидишь и себя, и случай, и Судьбу за то, что та такая дрянная сука.   
— Бартоны всех миров такие задроты, или это мне везёт?  
— Я крут в любой Вселенной, не пытайся меня обмануть.  
— В моей у тебя жена и трое детей. Но ты всё равно задрот.  
— Мы там счастливы?  
— Вы мертвы. А что у вас?  
— Мёртв ты.


	2. Интерлюдия 2

— Читал Великого Гэтсби?   
— Чёрт возьми, серьёзно?


	3. Интерлюдия 3

— О! Ты на два фута ниже нашего!  
— Это _физически_ невозможно.   
— Но кажется, что именно так. Это как в Гарри Поттере, знаешь? В книге он тощий, длинный очкарик, а в фильме маленький коренастый хоббит, только не Элайджа Вуд, а Дэниэл Рэдклифф. Или как чувак из Голодных игр, который играл Пита. Я уверен, что в сценах с поцелуем им пришлось ставить Дженнифер Лоуренс в яму. А в Игре Престолов…  
— Я понял. Спасибо.   
— Эй, да я ж шучу. Как там мультиверс?   
— Огромен, как оказалось. Как ваш Старк?  
— Заперт в Зазеркалье. Стив бросается на людей и льёт горькие слёзы. Я у вас так же крут?  
— Ты женат, у тебя дети.  
— Я счастлив?  
— Да. А я?  
— Ясен пень, мы ж все тут.


	4. Интерлюдия 4

— Здравствуй, Тони.  
— А я думал, что наша Ванда страшная.  
— Её безумию помешала смерть. И мёртвый прародитель. Позволь ты страшному случиться, мир не дождался бы гибели от рук Таноса, и умер бы от её. Боль порождает страх, страх — желание защищаться, а нам известен только один путь — разрушение.  
— Неправда.  
— Ты не знаешь её.  
— А ты судишь по себе.  
— Что тебе нужно, Тони Старк?  
— Ничего. Ванда повернула время вспять, меня протащило по мультивселенной. Неплохо бы вернуться в свою, за пару месяцев до того, как всё понеслось к чертям. Но не беспокойся, я почти уверен, что она сможет: жопой чую, она в курсе, что лажанулась, и уже…  
— Двух месяцев тебе хватит?  
— Мне хватит столько времени, сколько она сможет мне дать.  
— В твоих глазах пустота. И ярость…  
— А в твоих безумие и холод.  
— …Но в них нет вины. Поэтому ты выстоишь.  
— Ты как будто бы не рада.  
— Ваша Ванда мертва, в твоём времени больше нет твоего мира, но во времени есть твой мир. Два месяца, Тони. Не потрать их зря.  
— То есть, ты поможешь?  
— Не тебе. Ей. И Тони?  
— Да?  
— Если сомневаешься, просто начни сначала.


	5. Кто бы ты ни был, я боюсь, ты идешь по пути сновидений

— Тони?

Старк моргнул, и попытался сосредоточиться на окружающей его действительности. Под ладонями были кожаные подлокотники кресла. Кожа гладкая, мягкая, без царапин и следов небрежного использования. Это не кресло в его мастерской. Ноги были в узких туфлях, на запястья давили манжеты рубашки и ремешок часов, а на шею — ненавистный галстук. Во рту был привкус дешёвого, кислого шампанского. Не из его бара. Грудная пластина не стягивала кожу над сердцем, а напротив… Напротив сидел Роудс.

— Тони, что…

Джеймс придержал его за плечи как раз тогда, когда он собрался сверзиться с высоты кресла прямо на нелепо дорогой ковёр. 

— Что с тобой? — сквозь молочно-белую пелену Старк разглядел взволнованное лицо Роудса, и с ужасом почувствовал, как к горлу подкатывает горький ком. 

Оттолкнул лучшего друга с дороги и едва не снёс дверь в ванную с петель. Рухнул перед унитазом на колени, желудок скрутило, и его вырвало желчью. Глаза заслезились, на коже выступил холодной пот. Трясущимися руками вытерев губы, он прислонился лбом прямо к холодной керамике и прислушался к тихому гудению экзоскелета позади себя. 

— Ты меня пугаешь.

С губ сорвался короткий, истеричный смешок.

Его за плечо придерживал Роудс. Он блевал в туалете, у Роуди дома, чьи ноги не валялись в полумиле от торса. Тони помнил этот вечер, после успешного слушания Совета Безопасности ООН. Бестолково хороший вечер, болтовня ни о чём и обо всём сразу, первый спокойный, _как раньше_ , вечер. После он вернулся на Базу, и под исключительным инженерным приходом спроектировал следующую версию экзоскелета, сократил количество железок, прилегающих к коже Роудса до минимума и…

Он был жив. У Ванды, у той, чужой Ванды получилось. Ровно на два месяца назад, минута в минуту.

— Тони.

Что он должен делать? _Час назад, Роуди, час назад вы все умерли. Земли больше нет, я ввязался в очередное дерьмо и, боже, Роуди. Вы все были мертвы._

_Ты чувствуешь свои ноги?_

— Дурной сон, — еле прохрипел он, заставляя пересохший язык неуклюже ворочаться во рту. 

Ему можно рассказать? Он сможет рассказать? 

— Две секунды назад с тобой всё было нормально, о каком сне ты, чёрт возьми, говоришь?

Роудс должен это знать?

— Приснился сегодня. Вдруг вспомнил.

— Не пудри мне… — Тони привалился плечом к его плечу и прикрыл глаза. Под сомкнутыми веками всё ещё сверкали вспышки минувшей битвы, фантомная боль там, куда приходились удары Перчатки, жгла кожу, а в голосе Роудса звучала неподдельная, хрупкая тревога и злой укор. 

_В твоих глазах пустота и ярость._

У Тони не было плана.


	6. И все, в чем ты крепко уверен, уйдет у тебя из-под ног и под руками растает

Он подумал найти Ванду и рассказать всё ей, но перед глазами тут же появилась Ванда из параллельной Вселенной, и желание сваливать на плечи этой девочки безумие другой женщины пропало. Несколько мгновений его тревожил возможный временной парадокс: что, если он своим появлением изменит нечто, что помешает ему в будущем вернуться назад? Что, если всё это хитрая уловка, каприз обезумевшей ведьмы? Что если он просто бредит, это предсмертная агония, и вот сейчас Земля расколется на части вместе с ним на горящих руинах, и в случившемся не будет никакого смысла, потому что они мертвы, их мир уничтожен, и им изначально не было напророчено ничего великого. Просто смерть в лапах Безумного Титана, гибель по центру Иггдрасиля и короткий некролог где-нибудь в межгалактической передовице. Серая обыденность, банальность, участь крохотных миров где-нибудь на задворках Вселенной, бесславный конец пути, по которому они все идут, и он — барахтающееся в эфире насекомое с амбициями Бога. Абсурд, нелепица! Посмешище для старых, уродливых норн.

_Мидгард пал жертвой Безумного Титана Таноса. Ещё одной. А сейчас к новостям о погоде…_

До катастрофы было два месяца. Чертовски много и ужасно мало, но, откровенно говоря, он не был уверен в том, что Ванда в действительности предлагала торг.

Она дала ему два месяца. Просто обронённая им фраза, фигура речи — как это на него похоже, чёрт возьми.

— Босс?

Хэппи неловко переступил с ноги на ногу и огляделся по сторонам. Тони всё ещё стоял у крыльца дома Роудса, на Мейден-Лейн, не двигался с места и смотрел на брусчатку под ногами как на хитрый рунический рисунок.

— Я прогуляюсь до Центрального Парка. Можешь ехать на Базу, мне нужно… Подумать.

— До Центрального… Ты рехнулся, до него шесть с половиной миль!

— О многом подумать. — Тони качнулся с носков на пятки и пошёл по направлению к Бродвею.

— Ты же вызовешь костюм? Тони, это не смешно, на тебе не пуленепробиваемый… Ах, да чтоб тебя! Твою мать.

Хэппи хлопнул дверью машины, и тихий шорох колёс по асфальту тут же затерялся в шуме большого города. Чёрный роллс-ройс крался за ним, как фантом, но внимательный взгляд телохранителя не мешал думать: гомон оживлённой улицы играл роль белого шума, и из хаотично мечущихся в сознании мыслей выстраивался план.

Временной парадокс тут был ни при чём. Он не вернулся назад во времени — время повернулось вспять. В этом мире мультиверса был только один Тони Старк, нигде по улицам не ходил ненароком прихваченный им доппельгангер, и ничто из сделанного им не могло помешать ему оказаться там же, где он закончил в первый раз: посреди пепелища, единственный выживший. С поправкой на разницу во времени и часовой пояс, Брюс и Тор сейчас либо уже встретились, либо всё ещё нет. Асгард либо был разрушен, либо всё ещё цел — Тони понятия не имел, как течёт время в пространстве без времени и располагал слишком скудным количеством информации, чтобы пытаться сделать какие-либо выводы прямо сейчас.

Возможно, в этот самый момент Танос рвал на части корабль спасённых асов. Локи протягивал Таносу Тессеракт, лишь бы тот не добил Тора. Может, пространство и время искажалось так, что там, за пределами Мидгарда давно не было ничего живого. Старк не знал. Он не слушал и не спрашивал: когда они встретились с Брюсом всё _уже_ было плохо, времени на пустые рассуждения не было, а как бы умён он ни был, законы чужих миров оставались законами чужих миров. А он дерзнул в них вмешаться, и ему теперь с этим жить.

_Если сомневаешься, просто начни сначала._

Нет. Нет-нет, он не мог снова и снова поворачивать время вспять. Средство никогда не станет для него важнее цели, два месяца жизни, в конце которой неминуемая гибель, не жизнь.

«Ты думаешь, страшнее этого ничего не бывает?» — так он однажды спросил у Ника Фьюри, и да, конечно, он мог бы найти Ника.

— Это Тони Старк?..

Нет, не мог. Ник расскажет всем, поднимется паника, они станут ждать. Ожидание выдаст их с головой, сценарий, по которому Танос вторгся в первый раз перестанет быть возможным, Тони не сможет предсказать следующий его шаг. Он потеряет своё единственное преимущество, они снова погибнут и ему придётся начать сначала вновь.

Он должен действовать один. Он не может действовать один.

— Простите, вы же Тони Старк?

Рыжеволосая девушка с глазами вполовину лица смотрела на него немного смущённо и восторженно. Откровенно, _доверчиво_.

— Иногда, — механически отбрыкнулся он.

— Мы с братом ваши большие поклонники. Можно попросить автограф? Через два месяца у него защита диплома, и он…

Не будет никакой защиты через два месяца. Через два месяца вообще ничего не будет, разве она не видит это здесь, в его глазах, _ну же!_

Неровный росчерк на конспектах лекций, она может толкнуть его за немалые деньги хоть прямо сейчас. Главное, чтобы не через два месяца, потому что кому какое дело до подписанных Тони Старком конспектов, когда Танос в одной руке держит Луну?

— Тони, не дури, садись в машину. Тебя сейчас разберут на сувениры.

Его действительно обступили со всех сторон. Кто угодно из толпы мог пырнуть его ножом и уйти незамеченным. Умереть вообще просто, куча способов помимо рехнувшегося Титана.

Табличка на углу дома гласила «Бликер-стрит». Чуть дальше дом 117а.

_— Мы там счастливы?_   
_— Вы мертвы. А что у вас?_   
_— Мёртв ты._

Не выход.

— На Базу?

— Да.

— Не делай так больше.

— Не буду.


	7. Я один не ставлю над тобою ни господина, ни бога

— Тони?

Иногда ему казалось, что его имя существовало отдельно от него самого. Обладало магическими свойствами, говорило целыми предложениями. Хлёсткое _Старк_ и сокровенное _Тони_ — выберите сами, что вам сегодня больше по душе. Имя-заголовок, имя-корпорация, имя-мир — он носил его как глянцевую обложку, костюм-тройку, как оборванные лохмотья бродяги из самых низов Бруклина, как вымазанную в машинном масле футболку с Брюсом Ли. 

_Тони Старк_ — лозунг корпоратократов мира. Под бронёй и на броне. 

Пеппер произносила его имя и не имела в виду ничего кроме. 

— Привет.

Перед ней ссутулившись сидел Тейлор Дженкинс, наверняка отчитывался за прошедший квартал от лица департамента разработок. Выглядел воодушевлённо, но как всегда немного смущённо. Стоило Тони переступить порог, и тот окончательно стушевался, забыв и о чём говорил, и зачем вообще пришёл.

— Как жизнь, Дженкинс? — спросил Тони и сел в кресло напротив. — Уже видел чертежи нового локомата?

— Д-да, м-мистер Старк. — Тейлор нервно сглотнул и бросил умоляющий взгляд на Пеппер. 

— Что скажешь?

— Ч-что?

— О чертежах. Есть вопросы, предложения? 

— Нет, я-я всё понял, мы уже соб-бираем прототип. А откуда в-вы знаете моё…

— Славно. Закончил с отчётом?

Дженкинс, отчего-то снова в панике, обернулся на Пеппер. Та едва заметно кивнула, и тот подскочил с кресла как ошпаренный. Нелепо кивнул и, прижимая к себе толстую папку, из кабинета почти выбежал. 

— Ну серьёзно. То, что я редко спускаюсь в департаменты не значит, что я не знаю их имён, — оправдался Тони и не слишком смело встретил внимательный взгляд Пеппер. 

— Завтра это будет в их стенгазете — обведи красным день в календаре. 

Она язвила, но без особого запала. Верный признак того, что клоунада не удалась и пора сворачивать удочки. 

— Тони, что не так?

С возрастом лицо Пеппер становилось всё тоньше, веснушки ярче, а глаза из-за мелкой сеточки тонких морщин выразительнее. Высокая, худая, с идеально прямой спиной, словно бы рождённая для кресла под именем _Тони Старк_. Тут же вспомнилась та рыжая девчонка с Бликер-стрит, защита через два месяца и бесславный, неизбежный конец. Разморённый безмятежностью этих дней он так бездарно потратил время в прошлый раз. 

— Иди ко мне.

Пеппер вышла из-за стола, в узкой юбке, шёлковой рубашке и на устрашающе высоких каблуках. Она должна была править балами, созывать светские рауты и сидеть во главе стола на заседаниях Совета Директоров. Она была рождена для мира, для компании, для директорского кресла. Не для войны. _Для него._

Самая большая его удача, сорванный джек-пот. 

— Мистер Старк, корпоративная этика…

— Вы мой гендиректор, мисс Поттс. И, как всё в этой компании, принадлежите мне. — Щёлкнул дверной замок, догадливая Пятница приглушила свет. — Видела имя на фронтоне? 

Не трофей — аванс.

Имя-заголовок, имя-корпорация, имя-мир. На этой планете слишком многое было ему дорого, чтобы вот так бездарно это потерять.


	8. Над тобою лишь тот, кто таится в тебе самом

— Пятница, двадцать две мили на северо-восток от Ваканды. Похоже на кучу слоновьего дерьма, но с дверью, если посмотреть историю гугл-карт, то можно обнаружить бородатого белого аборигена. Выглядит и говорит как Капитан Америка, но думает, что нет.

— Проложить маршрут?

— Да. Ты отпарила костюм?

— Да, дорогой.

— Не дерзи.

Присланную по почте оливковую ветвь Тони взял с собой. Просто чтобы была, и на случай, если визит без приглашения покажется Роджерсу излишней наглостью. Он, на самом деле, неплохо прятался, но у Старка было преимущество — он в некотором роде шагал на два месяца вперёд. Пользоваться этим было не спортивно, но времени оставалось мало. На сутки меньше, чем вчера. 

Улизнув ночью в мастерскую, он отправил сигнал, в надежде, что Ракета перехватит его раньше, чем какие-нибудь охочие до наживы космические пираты. Что не примет его за неудачную шутку и покажет Квиллу. Что Квилл не ударится в паранойю и не рванёт на другой конец Галактики. Что всё получится так, как он задумал. Слишком много неизвестных переменных порождало слишком много неудовлетворительных результатов, а импровизация была хороша всегда, кроме разве что тех случаев, когда заканчивалась Апокалипсисом. Тони мыслил с расчётливостью хорошо отлаженного, но склонного к банальным человеческим истерикам компьютера, и когда спустя почти шесть часов полёта он спикировал вниз с квинджета, и Пятница отметила точкой заросшую лианами дверь, одна из таких истерик знакомо подкатила к горлу.

Судя по тепловой сигнатуре, то, что выглядело как крошечная землянка, в действительности было уходящим далеко вглубь муравейником. Недурно оснащённым муравейником, и значит политическое убежище на территории Ваканды не означало, что оно предоставляется исключительно на территории Ваканды. 

Приземлившись, Тони в лёгкой панике уставился на дверь, спрятал броню в швах костюма, проигнорировал меланхоличное замечание Пятницы о том, что на него смотрит как минимум два десятка лазерных прицелов, и постучал. 

— Тони.

Стив произносил его имя и всегда имел в виду что-то ещё. 

— Я войду?

Роджерс растерянно посторонился, по въевшейся под кожу привычке осмотрел зеленую, душную чащу позади Старка и только после запер дверь. 

Внутри оказалось темно и совсем неуютно. Никакой земли и лиан, конечно, но темный металл на полу и стенах, такая же металлическая мебель подходили Стиву так же плохо, как и десяток мониторов наблюдения не стене. Походило на убежище Его Вакандского Величества, чем оно, вероятно, на самом деле и было, а вот на домик для уикенда Стива Роджерса совсем нет.

— Борода — это круто. Выглядишь как Капитан Америка с бородой, так что если ты пытался замаскироваться, то неудачно, а если дело в брутальности, то хвалю. Молодец. Я до сего момента думал, что у тебя вообще на лице ничего не растёт.

— Я только что вернулся…

— Из странствия, очевидно.

— …Бриться было негде, а ножом я всё время режусь, и… — Стив до смешного резко захлопнул рот и с упрёком, немного рассеянно уставился в затылок Старка. — Тони, что ты здесь делаешь?

— Я пришёл вернуть это. — Тони положил на стол присланный телефон и, по-прежнему не глядя на Стива, стал беспардонно щёлкать по клавишам, выводя данные с двух дальних камер наблюдения на экран. 

— Это…

— Я знаю, что это, но раз уж я тут, то нет нужды звонить. Я вроде как отвечаю на письмо. 

— Спустя полтора года.

— Мне нужно было подумать. И у меня было много дел. Не настолько, чтобы я забывал бриться, но…

— Тони, посмотри на меня.

Старк осёкся, поджал губы, сетуя на себя, на свою едва ли обдуманную затею и на проклятого Роджерса. Обернулся, поднял глаза и неожиданно выдохнул. Отпустил. Не стиснул зубы, как это было дома у Роудса, не развернулся, готовый бежать, как получилось с Хэппи, не взял то, что хотелось, дабы наслаждением заглушить отчаянный ужас, как прямо на рабочем столе, в офисе, с Пеппер. Он в этот самый момент понял, что не один. 

Не вообще, глобально, а вот в этом самом дерьме. 

Стива Танос убивал с особым удовольствием, неторопливо, словно играл с суетящимся у его ног щенком, а теперь этот же самый Стив стоял посреди тёмной комнаты, прислонившись к столу и скрестив руки на груди, комично большой из-за низкого потолка, и смотрел. Немного зло, немного растерянно, готовый не то вот-вот защищаться, не то стоять на своём — он вообще часто на него так смотрел. 

Как на равного. 

И Тони захотелось смеяться. 

— Я сейчас расскажу тебе одну историю, — проговорил он и подвинул к себе кошмарный металлический табурет. — Ты выслушаешь меня до конца, не перебивая, если только не возникнет неловкая пауза, или если я вдруг окажусь на грани панической атаки (тактично отвернись и бога ради! молчи), а потом мы вместе решим, что делать дальше с этим дерьмом. Потому что если я в этом варюсь, то и ты должен: у памятника сентиментальности Ника Фьюри, в конце концов, два столпа.

Стив моргнул. Вытащил из-под стола второй табурет и сел. 

— Говори. 

— И убери эту ужасную улыбку с лица, чёрт возьми. 

_Два месяца, Тони. Не потрать их зря._

Ладно. Это он уже слышал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора: https://vk.com/pino_cchiofb?w=wall-116974112_83%2Fall


End file.
